Partir pour mieux revenir
by nourann
Summary: Post 3x09. Carter est vivante, mais John ne le sait pas. Reese/Carter.
1. événements

bonjour à tous ! voici le 1er chapitre d'une nouvelle fic. c'est la première que j'écris moi-même, donc j'ai besoin de vos commentaires, positifs ou négatifs, du moment qu'ils sont constructifs. Cette fic fait deux chapitres, je les poste en même temps.

Disclaimer: l'univers et les personnages de Person of Interest ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne retire aucun bénéfice de leur mise en situation dans cette fiction.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1: événements<p>

Il était tôt, le soleil n'était encore qu'un pâle disque à l'horizon. David marchait tranquillement, il aimait se promener dans les rues de New York le matin. Il s'engagea dans une ruelle sombre. Son pied buta contre quelque chose, il faillit tomber. Il regarda l'objet sur lequel il avait trébuché, et poussa un cri d'horreur en reculant.

Les policiers s'activaient autour de la scène de crime. Ils recherchaient des indices et interrogeaient David, ainsi que d'autres témoins potentiels. Ils avaient identifié la victime: Patrick Simmons, chef de la DRH, organisation de flics ripoux au sein de la police de New York. Il avait tué le lieutenant Carter quelques semaines auparavant. D'après le légiste, la mort remontait à quelques heures.

Finch était dans la bibliothèque qui lui servait de repaire. Il pianotait sur son clavier, modifiant quelques programmes, quand soudain il reçut une alerte de la part de la machine: Patrick Simmons était mort, on venait de retrouver son corps. Il regarda l'écran quelques secondes pour en être vraiment sûr. Puis il se précipita sur son téléphone pour prévenir Reese.  
>"- Mr Reese !"<br>"- Qu'est ce qui..." Finch le coupa.  
>"- On a retrouvé Simmons !"<br>"- Quoi ? Où est il ?" Sa voix perdit son calme habituel.  
>"- Il est mort. Une balle dans la tête."<p>

"-..."

"- Mr Reese ?"  
>"- A plus tard, Finch." Il raccrocha.<br>Ainsi il était finalement mort. Celui qui lui avait enlevé Joss, son rayon de soleil, celle qui l'avait changé... Il avait payé. Ce n'était pas de ses propres mains, mais tant pis. Carter était vengée. Il soupira tristement. Ça ne la ramènerait pas. Il devait s'y faire.

Alors que Finch se demandait s'il devait rappeler Reese ou non, le téléphone sonna. Il décrocha.  
>"- Âllo ?"<br>"- Finch ? C'est Carter." Il eu le souffle coupé l'espace d'un instant.  
>"- Non... Joss est morte. Dans les bras de John. Sous mes yeux !"<br>"- Oui, mais... ce n'était pas vrai. Je suis désolée. J'ai fait croire à ma mort pour que Simmons se sente en sécurité, et pouvoir l'atteindre plus facilement. Je..." Elle soupira. "Je voulais laisser John en dehors de ça."  
>"- Vous auriez dû lui en parler, il vous aurait aidé..."<br>"- Je ne voulais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose par ma faute."  
>"- Vous devriez le revoir, lui parler. Il a presque touché le fond, vous savez. Et il n'aurait pas remonté la pente sans moi." Carter sentit son cœur se serrer. Pendant tout ce temps il l'avait cru morte... Elle fut prise d'une envie irrépressible de le voir, de sentir son odeur, de le toucher.<br>"- Mais... Comment réagira-t-il après tout ce temps ? Il va m'en vouloir... "  
>"- Joss." la coupa Harold. "Il vous en voudra peut-être, mais vous n'allez pas rester dans l'ombre pour toujours, juste parce que vous craignez sa réaction. Et il ne vous en voudra pas longtemps, il sera si heureux de vous revoir.<br>"- C'est vrai..." Elle prit sa décision. Elle verrait bien ce qu'il se passerait, et au moins elle n'aurait pas le regret de ne pas avoir tenté sa chance. "Où pourrais-je le voir ?"  
>"- Venez à la bibliothèque ce soir, je l'appellerais en lui disant que nous avons un nouveau numéro. J'aimerais lui laisser le temps d'assimiler la nouvelle de la mort de Simmons."<br>"- C'est d'accord. À ce soir, Finch." Elle raccrocha. Elle se sentait fébrile à l'idée de revoir John. Elle se souvenait de leur baiser à la morgue, se souvenait comment il l'avait pris dans ses bras et supplié de rester avec lui pendant qu'elle "mourrait". Elle avait besoin de lui, autant qu'il avait besoin d'elle.


	2. retrouvailles

Chapitre 2: retrouvailles

Joss entra dans la bibliothèque. Finch l'entendit, et se détourna de ses ordinateurs.  
>"- Joss !" Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Elle sourit, et le serra brièvement dans ses bras. Il s'assirent au bureau de Finch et Joss lui expliqua que depuis sa "mort", elle avait espionné Simmons. Il revenait souvent dans la ruelle où on l'avait retrouvé, un de ses amis n'habitait pas loin. Hier soir, elle l'avait suivi, s'était assurée qu'il n'y avait personne, puis l'avait abattu.<br>"- Bon, je suppose que vous voulez voir John ?" dit finalement Finch. Elle sourit.  
>"- Oui."<br>"- Je vais lui demander de venir."  
>Il appela Reese, lui dit qu'ils avaient un nouveau numéro. Il lui répondit qu'il arriverait dans peu de temps.<br>Reese roula à travers la ville, et atteignit rapidement la bibliothèque. Cela l'arrangeait qu'ils aient un nouveau numéro, il avait besoin de se changer les idées, beaucoup de souvenirs étaient remontés à l'annonce de la mort de Simmons.

Il entra et s'approcha du bureau de Finch. Il n'y avait personne, et pas de numéro sur le tableau. Bizarre, Finch lui avait pourtant dit qu'ils en avaient un nouveau ?  
>"- Finch ?" Il commença à explorer le reste de la bibliothèque.<br>"- John..." Il entendit _sa_ voix. Il ne l'avait pas oubliée, il rêvait d'elle si souvent. Mais c'était impossible. Elle était morte, dans ses bras. Il _devait_ l'accepter. Il se retourna lentement, et se figea. Elle était là, devant lui, en chair et en os. Le masque impassible qu'il arborait habituellement disparut. Il l'avait crue perdue à jamais, et elle était en face de lui, le regardant anxieusement. Aussi magnifique et attirante que dans ses souvenirs. Il réalisa alors qu'il ne bougeait plus depuis plusieurs minutes, son regard posé sur elle. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui.  
>"- John ?..." Entendre à nouveau sa voix fut comme un déclic pour lui. Il franchit la distance qui les séparait et la prit dans ses bras. À ce moment, le trop plein d'émotions qu'il contenait en lui s'échappa. Il se mit à pleurer contre elle, exprimant à travers ces larmes sa détresse et sa rage de l'avoir perdue, son soulagement de l'avoir retrouvée, et également son amour. Il resserra ses bras autour d'elle comme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne repartirait plus jamais.<br>"- Joss... oh, Joss..." dit-il d'une voix rauque et entrecoupée de sanglots en enfouissant son visage dans son cou, s'enivrant de son odeur qui lui avait tant manqué. Joss referma ses bras autour de lui, et lui caressa doucement le dos pour le réconforter. Les sanglots de John s'estompèrent peu à peu, mais il ne desserra pas sa prise autour d'elle pour autant. Il voulait sentir dans chaque fibre de son être qu'elle était vraiment de retour, que ce n'était pas un rêve. Ils restèrent longtemps enlacés, savourant ce moment, chacun appréciant de sentir la chaleur et le corps de l'autre contre lui.  
>Ils finirent par s'éloigner légèrement l'un de l'autre, se regardant dans les yeux.<br>"- Comment..." commença John.  
>Joss le coupa en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce fut un baiser chaste et doux, comme celui de la morgue.<br>"- Viens." Elle lui prit la main, et l'entraîna sur le canapé. Elle se blottit contre sa poitrine, elle pouvait entendre son cœur battre. Il referma ses bras autour d'elle.  
>"- Alors ?"<br>"- Je... J'ai fait croire à ma mort pour piéger Simmons." Elle lui expliqua tout, l'espionnage, comment elle l'avait tué la veille au soir...  
>"- Tu aurais dû m'en parler." Elle s'y attendait.<br>"- Je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit."  
>"- J'ai vu bien pire que ça ! Tu n'étais pas obligée de... simuler ta <em>mort<em> !" répondit-il en resserrant ses bras autour elle.  
>"- Je sais que tu as vu pire... Mais je n'aurais pas supporté qu'il t'arrive quelque chose par ma faute..." elle fit une pause et le regarda dans les yeux. " parce que je t'aime."<br>Reese se sentit fondre sous son regard. Il ne pouvait rien contre cet argument. Il lui sourit et l'embrassa légèrement.  
>"- Je t'aime aussi, Joss. Plus que tout."<br>Elle lui adressa un magnifique sourire, et leurs lèvres se rejoignirent à nouveau. Il caressa doucement les siennes avec sa langue pour lui demander l'accès, et leurs langues se rejoignirent dans un ballet passionné. Ils finirent par se séparer à contrecœur, en manque d'air.  
>"- Je crois que à partir de maintenant, je vais mieux dormir. " dit John en souriant. Joss se mordit la lèvre et baissa les yeux. Il ne l'avait pas dit clairement mais elle savait qu'il avait dû beaucoup souffrir de sa "mort".<br>"- John... Je... Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait subir ça. Vraiment."  
>Il mit sa main sur sa joue.<br>"- Hey, ne t'en fais pas. C'est fini, maintenant. Viens là." dit-il en l'attirant dans ses bras. Elle l'embrassa doucement, se colla contre son torse, et passa un bras autour de lui. Elle se laissa bercer par sa respiration. John soupira d'aise. Il avait enfin la femme qu'il aimait dans ses bras. Il constata qu'elle était déjà presque endormie. Il l'embrassa sur le front, ferma les yeux, et ne tarda pas à sombrer lui aussi dans les bras de Morphée, un sourire heureux flottant sur ses lèvres.  
>Finch rentra à la bibliothèque une heure plus tard, après avoir flâné dans la ville. Il sourit en les voyant endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur son canapé. Maintenant que ces deux-là s'étaient retrouvés, ils n'étaient pas près de se séparer... Il avait eu peur pendant quelques instants que John ne réagisse mal, malgré ce qu'il avait dit à Carter pour l'encourager. Il pris une couverture et les recouvrit, puis partit passer la nuit dans une de ses propriétés des environs.<p>

FIN


End file.
